The show must go on
by Rud3 Boy
Summary: Butch gets a visit from an old flame while in rehab, will this turn him around or drive him to his breaking point.
1. Chapter 1

You just couldn't let me be done with it could ya.

Every time I try to step out you just pull me back in well I'm not gonna do this time you can't make me god dammit

*Leaves chair*

*Slams door*

...

*Door opens*

*Sits down*

This is The show must go on ...a sequel to Rebel Couple

* * *

I slowly came to as by phone rang making my head violently pound from the inside, ode to hang overs may you always be here when I wake.

I slapped the answer button and greeted ever so elegantly

"Ellow!?'

_**"You drunk already' The voice laughed. **_

"no, hung over stupid' I grabbed my Gatorade from my desk.

**"You know what'll solve that?' The voice asked. **

"More drinking?' I chuckled knowing my friend too well.

_**"You know it' He chuckled. **_

"I'll be over in a bit' I hung up grabbing my shirt from the floor and make my way to my apartment door.

_Hey it's been a while, oh I moved out in case you were wondering. The guy on the phone is my neighbor across the way Brian. I just call him Bri. _

I walked down the steps to see him on his chair in front of his door reaching in the cooler behind him and handing me a beer.

"Morning hun' he greeted.

_Just to clear the air were not together he's just a good friend, we've been neighbors for 3 years now and we've hung out more then I hang with my actual family. We've become close but not too close...well there was that one night we both got really drunk but we just pretend that didn't happen_

"Off today I see' I said siting on the cooler next to him.

"How'd ya know' he pondered.

"Well cause it's 10 in the morning and you're already 6 beers in' I chuckled.

"You know me well' he smirked.

"Wanna see something cool?' I asked as I felt my lip curl wickedly.

"Shoot' he leaned forward.

I pulled a picture from my pocket and handed it over.

"Woah no way' he chuckled looking at the group.

_Let me elaborate a bit, me and Bri played in a band on occasion. Normally we'd play when we were just drunk enough or wanted to play at clubs for free cheap beer. There's this local group called Tony's Tirade, a bunch of stuck up hardcore douches. They always bring in the worst of crowds, you know those hardcore dancers or HXC as they call themselves. Well a big part of their scene is the whole straight edge bit. which means no drinking no smoking, nothing. where's the fun in that? _

I manged to grab a shot of the whole crew passing a blunt around.

"Damn shutterbug this is P.I. good' Bri said admiring the picture.

"so it's 3.14 good' I chuckled.

"What...no not Pi stupid P.I." he corrected me.

"What's a P.I.' I asked.

"A Private Investigator' he said taking a drink.

"What do they do?' I asked poking my lip.

"They're low life scum who take pictures of other low life scum, typically cheating husbands and wives' He stated.

"Does it pay good?' I asked.

He shrugged "Typically if they're good shots then yes'

"Maybe I'll look into it' we clacked out bottles as we took a swig.

"Good, it'll keep you out of the house and keep ya from drinking all my beers' he chuckled grabbing his guitar.

"Oh like you wouldn't miss me' I smirked.

he shrugged "maybe'

He strummed away as I couldn't help but bob my head to the rhythm.

"Oh shit son' I chuckled.

He smirked "What you know about that TREAM?'

"Trash rules everything around me! Eat cause I'm hungry gotta gotta eat ya'll' I spit.

_This is what we did every day me and Bri, we'd drink and take turns carrying who ever was drunkest back to there apartment. Their was this one time he helped me to my apartment and he passed out right in my front door, upper body outside and lower still in my apartment it was funny. _

He ran his hands through his beard, this was a tell tale sign he was coastin'

He leaned forward and got up to stretch "Calling it a night?' I asked.

He nodded as he leaned towards me giving a half hug "Goodnight Buttercup' he stumbled with his guitar up the stairs.

"Good luck with the whole P.I. thing'He said before closing the door.

* * *

_I have to say he really helped me out in dark times, pulled me out of a dark place. _

"Come on Buttercup let's go out!' My friend mike shouted shaking my bed. Mike was an old friend who I reconnected with after Butch left.

"I don't know man I just feel like staying in' I sighed.

He pointed with intensity "There you go, That sigh alone says how bad you are'

He sat on my bed "Look I know you haven't been the same since ...he left but you got to step back into the world and have fun ya know?'

_As much as I hated to admit it he was right. _ "Alright Alright well go out'

He clapped "Awesome, change and I'll be in my car'

I grabbed an old Bad Religion Tee and some black pants and stepped outside.

I closed the car door "So where we headed?'

He put the car in drive "This buddy of mine is throwing a little show at his apartment, there will be booze and guys for you and booze and girls and booze for me'

I chuckled "You said booze twice'

"I'm going for the booze' he smirked.

_The guy was lame but he was a hoot._

We parked and followed the music and chatter of folks standing outside.

Mike took my arm guiding me through all the people until this fellow with a state prison hat and beard walked up to Mike throwing his arm around him "Mikey!' he chuckled. "Glad you could make it!'

Mikey chuckled "Wouldn't miss it for the world man, oh this is my friend Buttercup'

I stayed behind Mike for the most part "Hey'

He held his hand out "Brian, nice to meet ya'

He span around to the fridge "Drink?'

_It'd be rude to say no. _

"Sure'

He handed me a beer as we brought all our glasses together "To new friends and the old and to those gone'

_That seemed a tad bittersweet_

We all drank for a while shooting the bull for a while until I lost count of my beers.

I stumbled outside grabbing a cigarette from my pants pocket and searched for a lighter.

"I gotcha' Brian handed me his lighter.

"Thanks' I sparked up as he did the same.

"So how do you know Mike?' he asked.

"We use to be friends back in the day' I answered taking a drag "You?'

"We use to be roommates' he answered "Cool' is all I could muster up.

"Are you two a thing?' he asked.

I chuckled "No we're just cool, why?'

"Oh no I just thought I'd ask' he said.

"You're not gonna start hitting on me are you?' I sighed.

He shrugged "Nah...to be honest I just got out of a serious relationship so last thing I want is to get wrapped up in all that'

I nodded "Same here...sorta'

He grabbed me a chair "was it bad?'

"Kind of a personal question don't you think?' I said taking a seat.

He grabbed a chair "I'm just making small talk, getting to know ya'

"We'll get to it eventually' I said thinking about it.

After a few more beers we found ourselves sharing stories and just trading tales.

_Really helped to be able to vent and even hear other sad stories. makes ya not feel alone. _

"So I'm turning the steering wheel an-' Mid sentence Mike walked out with a guitar.

"Oh so it's time' Brian chuckled grabbing his guitar.

"Yup' Mike nodded as we all went back inside and into the kitchen as everyone gathered around.

"Alright guys thanks for coming it's been fun but we got to call it a night' Brian smirked.

The crowd booed "Hey I have to work tomorrow' he chuckled.

"Quit your job' a voice came from the crowd.

"I wish' Brian chuckled tuning his guitar.

"This song is a real sad song but It's about being awesome and getting through all the hardships in life' He said strumming.

Real quick the crowd cheered.

"Dance and sing for those who couldn't be here tonight'

_The words stuck with me the whole night._

_Doll you never showed me nothing but kindness_

_She would say "I know how sad you get' _

_And some days I still get that way...but it gets better, it gets better, it gets better. _

_Sweetie it gets better I promise you...and she'd tell me. _

His voice was drowned out from the crowd.

_Your heart is a muscle the size of your fist, keep on loving, keep on fighting and hold on, hold on...hold on for your life. _

I scanned the crowed as I couldn't help but notice

_Our friend chuck came over to our house and he said he needed somebody to take care of his pet's cause he was going out of town. _

_I asked him where and he said new mexico, I asked If I could get a ride._

_He said "No, you don't wanna follow me, where it is I'm going'_

_He backed out of the driveway, it was the last time we saw him. _

_Cause he drove straight to his parents cabin, and put a bullet in his head. _

He stopped playing as the crowd sang with him. He stumbled forward putting his hand on the back of my neck so we met eye to eye.

_Your heart is a muscle the size of your fist, keep on loving keep on fighting. _

I don't know why but all my blocked memories came flooding back and I felt the weight pulling me down, I wanted to break down right there. I couldn't take it until he said.

_Hold on, hold on...hold on for your life. _

It seems as fast as the feeling came it went as I felt the tears roll down.

He pulled away strumming away and I felt my lungs fill and I shouted with the crowd.

_"Your heart is a muscle the size of your fist, keep on loving, keep on fighting! and hold on, hold on, hold on for your life!' _

He strummed out as the crowed cheered out.

"Thanks guys...now get out!' he chuckled as the crowd emptied out and to there cars.

Me and Mike stuck around and helped cleaned up until Brian walked us out.

"Well it was nice meeting ya Buttercup and Mike swing by whenever you can' he said.

I stepped forward hugging Brian "You may not realize it but you really helped me out tonight'

Brian shrugged "I do what I can'

I turned to Mike "Hey I'll get home later man, you can take off'

Mike cocked his brow "Sure ...I'll catch ya around'

He walked to his car.

Brian gave me a questionable look "Whats up?' he chuckled nervously.

"Join me in a smoke' I said handing him a stoage.

He shrugged "Sure why not'

He took it and again we both sat there talking for a few more hours. Time really got away from us.

The sun peaked as morning came.

"Oh shit' I chuckled covering my eyes from the sun.

"Oh shits right' he laughed "I have work in 9 hours I gotta catch sleep'

"My fault' I smirked.

"Aw nah it's cool it was a good one' He said.

"Well I'll let you go' I walked away before taking flight.

"Don't be a stranger' he waved "And hold on for your life' he chuckled.

_I never forgot that._

_It got my mind away from...well him. _

* * *

He dragged his feet as he approached the desk, his shekels clanking together as he walked.

"Butch Jojo, you have been accused of Grand theft auto, battery charges, assault with a deadly weapon and possession of illegal arms. How do you plead?' The judge narrowed his eyes.

"Guilty your honor' he smirked.

His brother stood up "Your honor my client is in no state of mind to make his plead'

The judge sighed " you understand that it is very unorthodox for me to allow you to be your brothers attorney'

Brick pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose "Although this is true your honor I'm only trying to keep my brother out of trouble and defend his innocence'

The judge chuckled "innocence?, we have footage of him walking into the bank vault '

Brick stood up "Mistake in identity your honor'

He removed from his jacket a tape walking up to a television in the court room popping it in.

"Are you aware of the 7 O'clock news your honor?' Brick said fast forwarding the video.

"Where are you going with this ?' The judge cocked his brow.

"Just trying to prove a point your honor, here we have a reporter filming on scene at a local school benefit. Does anybody notice the gentlemen in the back ground' Brick pointed.

After careful analysis we have video evidence of my Client Butch Jojo at set benefit which was scheduled from 3:00pm to 5:00pm'

Brick walked up with a few documents handing them to the judge and sitting down.

"I have the police reports stating that set robbery occurred at the time of 3:15, now how can my client be in two places at once?' Brick said and Butch leaned over "Tampering with evidence again I see' Butch whispered.

Brick grinned "Don't get comfortable, I'm keeping you out of prison but I'm tired of this little drug issue of yours'

" your client just pleaded guilty who am I to discard that as hard evidence?' The judge asked.

Brick approached the desk "Your honor my brother suffers from a sever drug problem and I feel the best thing would be mandatory rehabilitation'

Butch stood up slamming his hands on the desk "What!?'

The judge pondered the thought "Granted, in the case of Butch Jojo Vs. The City Of Townsville, I sentence Butch Jojo to 6 month mandatory rehabilitation' he slammed the gavel.

Butch stood up "This is bullshit! I did it, I stuck up that place'

The judge sighed removing his glasses "bailiff, remove from my court room'

Butch was strung away "I'm gonna get you for this Brick!'

"It's for your own good Butch' Brick said as they dragged his brother away.

* * *

"Oi' Bri banged on Buttercups door.

Shuffled footsteps could be heard as the door opened "Whats up?'

He pushed through the door "Remember how yesterday I said you should look into being a P.I!?'

Buttercup nodded "Yeah why'

"Well screw that you need to get into the paparazzi bizz' Bri said flipping though a magazine.

Buttercup snagged the magazine "I can't believe you read this junk'

Bri grumbled "It's not junk but hear me out, I did some research and there is a certain villain being put into Rehab and the police won't disclose any information about who so a few companies are offering big money for a picture of the villain'

Buttercup yawned grabbing her coffee from her table "Big whoop, so they want a picture so what?'

Bri leaned in "Butter cup they are offering 500 grand for a picture'

Buttercup spit up a little coffee "500 grand!? for a stupid picture'

"We'd be set if we spit it down the middle, what do ya say?' He asked.

Buttercup wiped her lip "Alright hold up If they won't disclose this information to anybody how will we able to get a picture it's not like they're just gonna let us walk in and get a photo'

Bri chuckled and flicked Buttercups head "Ofcourse not, I've got a plan'

Buttercup sighed "I'm sure it's a good one'

"Shut up, now here's my plan' Bri said throwing Buttercup a pare of scrubs.

"After careful research I found a few similar uniforms and I have a buddy who can get us a few fake work passes' he explained.

Buttercup chuckled "This all seems really...really illegal'

Bri smirked "Hey we're just trespassing on government property, we pay taxes so it's like we're stepping into a building we helped pay for just to catch a glimpse of this guy and we'll be on our way to collect our money and head down to the bar and have a pint to celebrate'

Buttercup shook her head "You know I'll never understand'

Bri looked over "Understand what?'

"How that twisted little mind of yours works' Buttercup said pushing pass Bri to her balcony to have a cigarette. Bri followed.

"I'm telling you this could work' he pleaded.

"Cool but why do I have to help?' Buttercup said taking a drag of her cigarette.

"because I know you have nothing better to do' Bri replied.

Buttercup searched her mind for a reply but all she could manage was "I hate you'

Bri chuckled "So you'll help?'

Buttercup sighed "Like you said I've got nothing better to do...so when do we start your half baked scheme'

Bri grabbed a smoke and sparked up "My friend can get the fake work passes by tomorrow so we'll commence Operation Shutter Bug in the morning'

Butter laughed "Operation shutterbug?'

"Hey I was up all night doing the research I made the name up as I walked over here' Bri shrugged.

Buttercup shrugged "To shutterbug'

_I seriously wished I had something better to do._

* * *

I laid in bed staring up at the ceiling fan as the blades turned.

They let us play music In here so I had happiness is a warm gun filling the room.

The song made sense to me now, because If the opportunity presented itself I'd shoot myself right now.

I would have taken prison over this place, I've only been here a few hours and I already hate it.

Rehab is bullshit.

* * *

Well let that be it for now ya'll.

More to come soon...hopefully.

Your friend the Rud3 Boy


	2. Such a small world

The second chapter ya'll.

I sat up looking at the four walls around me, my new prison of a home. As much as I knew that breaking out of here would be child's play, I would be on the run again and end up back here eventually.

The windows were barred up to prevent patients from escaping. _I mean who would want to leave such a paradise. _It seemed like my last form of connection with the outside world was this narrow window.

Footsteps echoed the hallway before somebody entered my room.

I recognized the blonde boy but this was bittersweet, for it had been some time since we last spoke.

"Hey Butch' he threw his hair back.

"Hey Boomer' I slumped down on my bed burying my face in my hands.

"How's it going?' He asked.

Now I love my brother, but he's not exactly the brightest lad. _I'm sitting in rehab serving a six month sentence, how do you think I'm doing?_

"I'm alright I guess' the kid came to see me in rehab so I guess I should bite my tongue.

Boomer rustled around in his pocket "Brick wanted to come but he figured you were still pretty mad about him putting you in here' he placed a note on my bed "but he told me to give you this'

The thought of why Brick had me put in here lingered in my mind. _Was it that bad?_ Honestly hadn't touched the stuff since that one night a while back.

I grabbed the note discarding it to the table next to my bed.

"You don't have to read it now I guess' my simple sibling said as he awkwardly shifted his hands in his pockets.

It seemed like the stale silence lasted forever, or at least felt that way until one of the nurses walked in.

"I hate to intrude but visiting hours are just about up' She politely said stepping out of the way for Boomer to walk out.

He grabbed his jacket from the coat rack in the corner turning to me one last time before leaving.

"It was good seeing you again bro, well be waiting for you on the outside'

I turned over in my bed not saying a word.

I heard the door shut.

_I wish I could say I look forward to that day._

I sat up rubbing my temples in an attempt to rid of this everlasting headache. I checked the clock; it read 8:25am. I hated staying up so late, not being able to sleep yet waking up so early with nothing to do. Day in and day out this was my agenda. I would make a pot of coffee, grab a box of cigarettes from the corner store and wait on my balcony till I saw Brian drive up in his car from work. He seemed like he was my only friend but he spent most of his free time with me so I wouldn't be surprised If I was his.

The banging at my door shook me out of my mundane thoughts as I slowly made it to the edge of my bed slipping on some house shoes.

"Alright, alright hold your horses' I hollered throwing on my bathrobe and answering the door.

Like clockwork there stood Brian pushing me aside and placing a box on my table already talking at a million miles an hour.

"I figured you'd be just getting up so I brought you your favorite!' The boy shouted shoving me a cup.

"Caramel Macchiato, extra shot, upside down!'_Caramel Macchiato, extra shot, upside down_

As I mentally told myself this as he shouted my order I started to wonder if we hung out to much.

"What's all this now?' I asked as he sprawled out what looked like a mapping to a building.

"This is a blueprint of the Rehab clinic that we're going to today!' He said with a sense of glee.

Looking at the box that contained the fake I.D.'s and uniforms it had me pondering a thought. I knew Brian was smart but I could never figure out if he was Nobel Prize smart or mad scientist smart.

He looked over at me doing a double take "Well come on times a wasting, grab your uniform and go get changed now we need to be at the place by nine!'

I tried to think of an excuse to get out of this whole things but I drew a blank.

As I turned to go to my room to change it was almost as if he could read my mind when he said.

"Couldn't think of anything better to do'

I turned to see his prideful grin as I slammed the door to change. That I hated about my friend, that grin always reminded me someone I'd rather not remember.

After a few coffee's we were driving towards the clinic. I was only on my third cup while Brian was on his fifth. As we drove up I couldn't help but noticed that this clinic looked more like a prison. The tall fences and barbed wire didn't help either.

We pulled up to a small booth with a security guard in it "Alright, just let me do all the talking' he whispered to me as we pulled up.

The guard seemed more interested in his magazine then his job as he muttered "I.D's'

Both Brian and I raised them for him to see.

He pushed a button on his console making the fence in front of us pull aside.

As Brian pulled around to the parking area we both sat there in silence for a second.

"Is it me or was that way too easy' he said a tad confused.

"My thoughts exactly' I said as we both got out of the car.

I sat down in the small room as one of the nurses stepped in with her clipboard "Good morning how are you doing this evening?' she greeted all peppy and happy. It makes me sick.

"Well despite being here, all is well I suppose' it wasn't too far from the truth.

"Good, now the doctor asked me that I have you put this on' she handed me a blind fold.

"Okay, why?' This was weird even for me.

"It's a treatment we call release therapy, we'll need you to keep all visual aspect away from your mind, and were gonna play some soothing music to cancel out any outside noises that might affect your thought process' She explained holding her clipboard.

I shrugged "If it'll get me out of here faster' I put the blindfold on lying in the hospital bed.

"The doctor will be in shortly ' I hear the nurse say as she closed the door behind her.

"Well this is going to be a hoot' I chuckled.

I walk along side Brian as we navigated the narrow corridors in search for our mystery junkie.

"So what room is this guy in' I asked as we kept walking.

"What makes you think I know' Brian said peeking in rooms.

I stopped in my tracks "You don't know what room he's in? I thought you researched all this last night'

He peeked in another room "Well, I got distracted but I'm sure he can't be that hard to find'

"I don't know man I mean we got lucky getting through the gate but how long till be people catch on that we don't actually work here and we get in some serious shit?!' I elaborated passing a more serious tone this time.

He looked back at me "hmmm…you may be right, so we'll abort mission and get the room number and try again tomorrow'

We both started to turn back when a group of Med. students came around the corner.

To avoid being spotted we both ran with the group till we made it to the end of the hallway where we were met by a group of doctors.

One stepped out from the group "Good morning class and may I say it's an honor to have your group in our clinic today' he smiled.

"Let me start off by saying you are only going to be observing today so don't be nervous there won't be any hands on training just yet' he chuckled.

"Now I'll leave it to my staff to take it from here' the head doctor walked away.

I looked over at Brian and mouthed _what now?_

He shrugged and mouthed back _I don't know. _He smiled quickly as a doctor pointed him out "You, with me' Brian followed.

The doctors chose from the pack of students until it was just me and one doctor left.

"I guess you're with me then' he said waving me over.

I followed not sure what to say.

"You're quiet' he noted.

Before I could say anything he spoke again "That's a good thing, in all fairness I'm just going to pretend you're not here' he said sternly.

_Wow what a jerk._

We entered a room, if I had known what was on the other side of that door I never would have entered.

My body instantly went numb as I fell in the chair next to the door making both the doctor and the blind folded patient take notice.

"What was that?' The patient asked.

The doctor sighed "Nothing it's just a student we have here for a stand in or something like that'

As much as I tried to contain myself I couldn't believe this was happening.

* * *

Hope ya'll enjoyed that one cause it kept me up till 1:50AM

BaHa

-Rud3 Boy-


End file.
